Breakfast
by JaiSpade
Summary: A Saturday morning for Lois and Clark; fun, random drabble of Season 10.


**I have been thinking a lot about Lois and Clark lately and I missed writing about them. So, I decided to post something smutty. Please, forgive me.**

 **This could be set sometime after 'Luthor.'**

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't own.**

She couldn't catch her breath. He'd never looked at her that way before. In fact, she'd never seen him look at anyone that way before, not even…

"Clark?" Her voice came out in a breathless whisper.

He took a large step toward her in answer, causing her to back up into the kitchen counter. His lips ticked up just a bit, a tiny smile forming.

She cleared her throat and stood a little taller, trying to convey a look of complete composure, but it was no use. He could see right through it. It wasn't as though this was new territory for them. They had engaged in some pretty hot and heavy activity in the past few months, even some time before she knew his secret when they were together, and he certainly showed his appreciation for her body and just her herself. But the way he was advancing on her now, staring at her like he was, it was like he was seeing her for the first time.

And he couldn't wait to sink his teeth into her.

"I don't think you could ever understand just how much you mean to me," he said, practically growled at her. The sound of it shot right down to her core. "You could never imagine what you do for me, or what you do _to_ me." He reached her, where she was pressed against the counter. His right hand trailed up her bare thigh and slinked around her waist. "I never even knew until I was sent to a world where you wanted nothing to do with me. I told you that she looked at me with so much hate, but I never told you how much it killed me to see that in her eyes."

She took a breath, trying to calm the raging arousal building within her. "She-she wasn't me. She isn't me."

He leaned down and nudged her cheek with his nose, trailing along her skin to her ear, where his lips slid under it and brushed the spot that made her knees buckle. "Mmm, yes. You know me, don't you? Better than she does, better than anyone else." His left hand skimmed up her side to her shoulder where he slid her t-shirt, or rather his t-shirt, off her shoulder. His mouth moved across her collarbone to the newly exposed skin. "Don't you?"

"Yes," she breathed, and the sound of her reply caused all his blood to flow south.

He placed an open-mouthed kiss to the curve of her shoulder—the shoulder she dislocated a few weeks ago thanks to Clark Luthor—before moving back up to her neck.

She was so caught up in the feel of having him pressed against her, in such close proximity, that she lost the train of thought moving toward the reason Clark would be acting like this…not that she minded. He was warm and sexy—even in just a white wife beater and flannel pajama bottoms—and pushing all her buttons in all the right ways, but something was different. It was like he had discovered something that he wanted to share with her.

"Smallville…" She didn't mean for it to come out in a moan, but he was sucking on the skin over her pulse, causing a momentary lapse in thought. "I like where this is going, but what brought this on?"

He detached himself from her neck and leaned back to look at her face, his thumb coming up to brush over the fullness of her bottom lip. "I woke up this morning and it just hit me how truly lucky I am to have you, the Lois Lane you are in this world. I turned over in bed and you weren't there. When I found you down here, the way you smiled when you saw me…God, Lois! You just make me so happy."

A light laugh bubbled up from her throat and she clasped a hand around his neck, squeezing lightly. "You make me really happy, too."

He grinned, touching his forehead to hers. "You don't have the sling on."

She shrugged the arm in question. "My shoulder feels fine now, good as new."

"Oh, yeah?" In a quick move that stopped her breath, she was lifted onto the counter, Clark fitted perfectly between her thighs. "So I don't have to be gentle?"

Her nipples pebbled, rasping deliciously against the fabric of her shirt with each heavy breath. The thought of Clark being rough with her caused a rush of moisture to pool between her legs. She raised her thighs to sit a bit higher on his hips and grasped the hem of his tank, pulling it over his head. She waited until it was clear over his head before she pulled him closer, her lips at his ear. "You never have to be gentle with me," she murmured and bit his earlobe rather hard.

He growled, something kind of animalistic, and captured her mouth aggressively, greedily taking from her what she was so eagerly offering. She sighed and his tongue slipped past her lips, sliding against hers. She moaned, splaying her hands on his back and pulling him harder against her hips. His fingers tripped over her body to get under the t-shirt, yanking at her panties. His mouth parted from hers, just barely, and Lois knew what he was thinking.

"Don't—" But it was too late. She heard the distinct rip of her panties and he smiled down at her, his tongue coming out to lick his lips.

"You said not to be gentle."

"On me, not my clothes. I'm running out of underwear, Clark."

"So stop wearing them," he retorted.

"Or you can buy me more, you ass—oh!" Her breath stuttered as his thick fingers slid slowly over her folds, dipping between to feel the slick, wet heat of her. She gasped when he pushed her back to lie on the counter, wrapping a hand around one ankle to place her foot flat on the edge of it, then doing the same to the other. "Clark," she moaned when she saw him sit on a stool, almost leveling his face with where she was seeping for him.

"Relax, honey. It's time for breakfast." Then he dove in, his open mouth and hungry for her sweet honey. Lois cried out when he slid his tongue from her opening up to her clit, her thighs closing around his head. He pressed his palms to the inside of each and pried her legs apart, opening her up some more, and groaned against her flesh. He flicked his tongue rapidly over her clit, adding a bit of superspeed, and her hips flew off the counter, his name coming off her lips in a strangled cry. Her hands fisted his hair so tightly that if he wasn't superhuman, she may have ripped out clumps of it. Clark reveled in the sound and feel of her, loving that he could get to experience having her like this. He lifted his mouth just for a few seconds, causing Lois to keen and push at his head. He used his thumbs to spread her folds apart and sink his tongue into her as deeply as he could.

"Clark!" she cried out, moving her hips in little circles against his tongue, using the grip on his hair to fuck his mouth with reckless abandon. He allowed her the movement for a few minutes, letting her bring herself to the edge, before he held her hips down and thrust his tongue in and out of her rapidly. Lois was a moaning, groaning mess, so close to falling off the edge. If he could have this for breakfast every morning, he'd never forgo breakfast again.

While he continued to thrust, he rubbed his nose against her clit, applying as much pressure as he could. "Oh, god, Clark. Clark, please!"

He let go of her completely, mouth and hands, knowing what she wanted. He stood from the stool and found her glazed, lidded eyes on him. Her full bottom lip, was sucked into her mouth and her chest heaved under her shirt. He licked his lips, tasting the remnants of her clinging to his skin. He took a deep breath and straightened, his fingers hooking into his pants and boxers. He pushed them past his hips and his rock-hard length sprung up toward his belly. Lois lifted onto her elbows, trying to catch sight of him. She whimpered when she saw how ready he was. He kicked his pants and boxers away and gripped his length, stroking himself slowly. He stepped closer to her and his cock brushed against her we heat. He moaned as he rubbed the tip against her. His other hand moved up to her shoulder and pushed her to lie back again and then he gripped the stupid shirt she was still wearing and pushed it up so her full, round breasts were bare to him. He trailed his hand leisurely down the middle of her chest, coming to stop right over her quivering belly. Holding her hips down, he slid into her slowly, groaning at the tight velvety feel of her walls clenching him. Lois was faring no better, moaning as his thickness stretched her oh so wonderfully. "Oh, God, Lois. You're perfect."

"Smallville," she moaned, a hand going up to massage her own breast. He cupped the other one roughly and rolled her nipple between practiced fingers. "Come on, move."

He chuckled huskily. "So bossy." He gently pulled back, then thrust forward roughly. Then he did it again, a little faster this time. Then again and again and again. Soon, he was moving at such a speed, he was concerned that he was hurting her. That thought evaporated when Lois gasped out, "more!" reaching for his hips. He pulled one leg over his shoulder, resting her calf on his shoulder blade, then the other, and sank further into her welcoming body. She cried out, "yes, yes, yes!" and he grunted on each powerful thrust. With him leaning over her now, he was able to capture a nipple in his mouth, nipping the pebbled bud between his teeth. The sound of her panting and the feel of her fingers digging into his back spurred him on, making him thrust just a little bit harder, rocking her against the counter. Feeling the tightening begin in his lower belly, he popped up quickly and pulled her shirt completely off before gripping the back of her head to shove his tongue in her mouth. He moaned as the angle changed and he wasn't even pulling all the way out anymore. Now it was more of just the hard rocking of his hips against hers.

"Oh, God, Lois. You mean everything to me. Never loved anyone as much as I love you," he mumbled into her mouth.

"Love you, Clark," she gasped. "So much."

"Don't ever leave me," he panted, the heavy slap of their skin echoing off the kitchen walls. "You make everything better."

"I won't, Smallville. I'm here," she moaned. "I'm not going anywhere."

"Oh, Lois. I'm so close."

"Come, baby. Come for me."

"You first," he murmured, his thumb moving to press against her clit, massaging it. He felt her walls flutter and clench around his cock, the beginnings of her orgasm coiling through her. Before long, she was letting out a keening cry, his name broken on her lips and he wasn't far behind, groaning her name as he spilled inside of her. Before he could collapse on top of her, he summoned what strength he had left and sped to the couch, falling first with her damp, sated body draping over him.

"Thank God we don't have work today," she sighed, laying an open mouth kiss on his bicep. "I don't want to move."

He chuckled, pressing a kiss to her hair. "I'm sorry if I was a bit crazed. You just make me crazy, Lois. And I don't know what I'd do without you, not anymore."

Lois lifted her head to look at him, her chin resting on his chest. "You better never be sorry for loving me like that, Smallville. That was…out of this world." She pushed herself up to kiss him languidly. "You know I love you and I would never leave you voluntarily. Who else is gonna keep you in line?"

He smiled and shifted them onto their sides, with her sandwiched between him and the couch cushions. The couch really wasn't big enough for the two of them. "I know what it's like when you're not around. I know how I feel when I don't get to see your smile or taste your kiss or hear your laugh. And this morning, maybe I woke up from a bad dream or something, but I was just so happy to see you."

"Mmm, I could tell," she teased, kissing his lips, his chin.

He brought her top leg to wrap around his waist. "These past few months since we got back together, we've overcome a lot and I don't think I would have made it with anyone else by my side."

"Well, I've told you before. That's what I'm here for, Smallville. One save at a time."

Clark grinned and captured her lips in a deep, slow kiss. "It _is_ a good thing we have the day off because I'm taking you back to bed and neither of us are leaving it without a damn good reason."

"Oh, my, Smallville!" she giggled as he rolled off the couch and scooped her up in his arms. "What if I get hungry?"

"I'll get you something to eat."

"What if I have to pee?"

He sighed as he carried her upstairs. "You can leave the bed for that, but nothing else!"

"What if—" She was cut off when he sped up to their room, tossed her onto the bed, opened her up, and slid home. There was no more talking after that.

 **There is just something about Lois and Clark's relationship that I love, more so with Tom and Erica playing them in** _ **Smallville**_ **. It was sweet and passionate and perfect, and I've been in the feels lately. Thank you for reading and I hope you will drop a review. Much love.**


End file.
